


Hey Jealousy

by nikomiel



Series: Volleyshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Girlfriends - Freeform, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, featuring everyone's favourite dorks and liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds out Hinata has a girlfriend. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

“Um, Kageyama? Are you bringing anyone to Kuroo’s party next Saturday?”

Kageyama turned in surprise. Yamaguchi was standing behind him, a nervous smile on his freckled face, with a biro pen in one hand and an honest-to-god notepad in the other. The setter was a little dumbfounded by the whole situation.

“No,” he said, slowly, and flinched as Yamaguchi scratched a little “x” on the page next to what must be his own name. “Wait, what are you doing? What’s that?”

“Kuroo is making me plan the party with him,” Yamaguchi admitted, running through his flicky brown fringe with the biro-wielding hand and inadvertently drawing a little ink line on his forehead. “ He tried to get Tsukki to help but…”  
“Tsukishima told him where he could stick it.”  
“He turned him down. Yeah. So I offered to do it in his place, and I need to count the plus ones, so I was just making sure… cause Daichi is bringing Yui along and Tanaka’s sister is making him take her and Noya’s planning to ask Kiyoko-“  
“She’ll crush him like a bug.”  
“Yup. But then Suga is bringing his girlfriend from out of town, and Hinata’s bringing his, so I figured I’d ask y-“  
“His _what_?”  
“What?”

The air had become very thin all of a sudden. Throngs of people were flooding through the hallway, homeward bound and mercilessly shoving textbooks into overstuffed bags for the weekend load, but they all seemed to be moving in slow motion around the pair standing by Kageyama’s locker. Yamaguchi was talking, explaining something to Kageyama about Hinata and his _girlfriend_ (what the hell what the hell what the hell), and he tried to snap out of it and tune back in.

“…didn’t even know either, but Tanaka asked him who he was taking and he said he was bringing her. Some girl he knew from junior high. She lives out of town now, apparently, and-“  
“I don’t care.”  
“Oh. Um, my bad, you just asked so I thought you were curious-“  
“Well I’m not.” He was lying, of course he was lying, but for some nameless reason the idea of Hinata having a girlfriend had hit him like a sucker-punch to the face. Yamaguchi didn’t look like he was buying it, though.  
“Sorry.”  
And that would have been the end of it, if Yamaguchi were a normal person. But having to be friends with a brick wall like Tsukishima meant he must have been very, very good at reading people, because his dark eyes were wide with concern under the little blue line still smudged across his forehead. “You look kinda annoyed, though. Are you angry that he didn’t tell you earlier? You guys are pretty close after all.”  
“No we’re not. We’re not even really friends.” Another lie, a big one this time, because lately they _had_ been talking a lot, about the past and the present and a million different futures, each one equally as ambitious as the next, because if there was one thing Hinata liked to do it was to dream. And Kageyama had joined in, occasionally tearing his dreams apart with doses of reality but mostly dreaming right along with him. Because they were a partnership, they came as a set. There was no way in hell Hinata was going to make it to the Olympics without him. They’d promised to stand on the world stage next to each other. At first as rivals, then again as friends.  
Or so Kageyama had _thought_.  
He remembered all of this in the blink of an eye, and it soured his face as he struggled to look bored by the whole conversation. He’d spent years being genuinely bored by people, and it felt odd hoisting the expression on his face. It felt odd to lie.  
“Yes you are.” Yamaguchi had a soothing expression on his face, and it made Kageyama want to punch him a little, because intuitive was one thing but sympathetic was quite another. “I mean, you’re rivals too, but mostly friends. Um, is that it? Are you jealous because your rival has a girlfriend and you don’t?”  
“ _No!_ ” Another lie. A little louder this time, and a few people turned at the sound. He coughed. “No,” Kageyama repeated in a steadier voice , this time with a half snort to really emphasis his not-caring. “I’m not jealous. As if.”  
Yamaguchi chewed his lip in response, looking like he wanted to enquire further but didn’t want to push the point or any more of Kageyama’s buttons.  
“So nothing’s bothering you?” he said, eventually. “Really?”  
“No, Yamaguchi. I’m fine.”  
If Kageyama were Pinocchio, his nose would be halfway to Africa by now.  
“Oooookay…” Yamaguchi didn’t look convinced. “Um, then I’ll go ask Ennoshita who he’s taking. See you, Kageyama…”

With that, he smiled awkwardly, and left, ink smudge still on his freckled forehead. Kageyama thought about pointing it out, but the whole conversation had bothered him so much that he decided, meanly, that Yamaguchi could just go ahead and walk around like that.

 

Later, he thought that maybe he hadn’t told Yamaguchi the truth because he didn’t _know_ the truth. He didn’t know why being told Hinata had a girlfriend felt like someone had poured iced water over his head, but it did, and it continued to bother him all through practice until he accidently hit Hinata in the face three times with distracted tosses.  
On the fourth, Hinata had squawked and landed on his ass on the court, and Tanaka ran over to him.  
“Dude, what is wrong with you-“ he started to yell at Kageyama, who was preparing himself for another barrage of unwelcome questions, but cut himself off at the sight of Hinata’s lip swelling to twice its usual size. “Jesus… You okay?”  
“Mmmph,” Hinata managed in response, and tried to smile. The noise of pain he made afterwards echoed around the court.  
“Don’t move it! Don’t talk!” Asahi was gabbling in panic, and the seniors converged on Hinata as one, all talking over one another until Kiyoko finally reached in and yanked him out.  
“I’ll take him to the nurse,” she said quietly but firmly, “we’ll get an ice pack for his lip. You can continue practice and pick him up afterwards.”  
Nobody dared to argue, and she frogmarched a protesting Hinata out of the gym, closing the door behind her.  
There was a short silence.

“Well, now that the King almost knocked his commoner’s tooth out…” Tsukishima said drily, and Kageyama instantly leapt off the deep end at the antagonistic look on the blonde’s face.  
“Shut up, bastard! It’s not my fault, Hinata receives balls to the face all the time-“  
Noya and Tanaka snickered. Suga whacked them over the head.  
“Try to be mature, won’t you…” He sighed, turning to Kageyama with a slightly worried expression in his hazel eyes. “Actually, Kageyama, you have been playing erratically today. Is everything alright?”

 _For_ fucks _sake._

“I’m FINE,” he spat, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
“Wow, it’s even more convincing when you say it like that.”  
“Fuck off, Tsukishima!”  
“There’s no call for that kind of language,” Daichi said, dangerously, and everyone backed away as his jaw set with a pissed-off expression. He turned to Kageyama. “Suga is right, the way you were tossing was quite frankly dangerous. If there’s some kind of issue between you and Hinata, sort it out off the court and out of our practice time. Got it?”  
He wanted to argue, but Yamaguchi was looking at him from the other side of the court, and arguing further would undermine the not-caring façade. So he muttered his assent, and kept playing, trying and failing to get his head under control and stop thinking so much about the _hinata-girlfriend_ fiasco.

 

Yeah, as if.

 

Walking home, it got brought up _again_ , and Kageyama was on the verge of punching something as Tanaka started teasing Hinata about his swollen lip.  
“You know, you’re going to have difficulty kissing a certain someone like that,” he said with a mischevious smile on his face, and Hinata blushed to the roots of his hair. “Sh-shut up!” he stammered out, and Noya howled with laughter from the other side of the pack making their way up the dusty street.  
“Tanaka’s right! That better heal by Saturday, or else Kageyama’s just spoiled your chances of doing anything interesting with Fujioka-san like-“  
“Shut up!” Hinata cried again, looking distressed, and Kageyama’s stomach was a mess of twisting knots of discomfort and jealousy and that nameless emotion he couldn’t place.  
He tried to tune the others out, but it was difficult when they had the three loudest voices of the team, and he just had to put up with it until Noya and Tanaka finally skipped off to their own separate houses, calling lewd comments after the now beetroot Hinata. The seniors went off soon after, waving goodbye, and then it was just Kageyama and Hinata in silence except for the squeaking of bike wheels.

Hinata’s lip was a weird bluish colour, and looking at it brought up a wave of guilt as Kageyama remembered it was his toss that hit it.

Coughing, he muttered an apology, and Hinata asked him if he was sick.  
All guilt disappeared in an instant, and he grabbed on to Hinata’s head, yelling at him to just accept apologies until the redhead yelped and leapt away.  
“Jeez,” he muttered, attempting to flatten the locks spiking up from his head. “What’s _up_ with you today?”  
“Nothing! For the last time, I don’t care that you have a girlfriend!” he snapped, and Hinata’s head whipped around so fast Kageyama swore he heard his neck cracking.  
_“Hah???_ ”  
“I don’t care, okay?” Kageyama snarled, eyes fixed on the road, and there was a short silence.  
“I didn’t say you did, though…” Hinata said, quietly, and Kageyama’s stomach dropped as he realised he was right. Hinata hadn’t mentioned it at all.

Well. Guess his whole _not-caring_ façade was fucked.

”Does it bother you?” Hinata said, looking down, and his voice sounded strange. Kageyama swallowed.  
“Well, I didn’t even _know_ she _existed_ ,” he said, not without a hint of bitterness, and he saw Hinata flinch in his peripherals.  
“I’m sorry. I just didn’t feel like it was important-“  
“Well, it is!” Kageyama snapped, blue eyes flashing, and he saw Hinata flinch again, skinny shoulders flicking up to almost his ears. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”  
Hinata mumbled something, gaze still firmly downwards, and Kageyama made an exasperated noise.  
“What?”  
“I said, I didn’t think you would care.”  
“Well I-“ _oh fuck it, he already knows it bothers you_. “ I do. I do care.”

  
Hinata’s face changed slightly, but he didn’t raise his eyes from his feet.

  
“Are you angry with me?”  
“I-“  
”Is that why you hit me in the face at training?”  
“I- That was an accident, and-“  
”Are you _jealous_?”  
“Hinata, shut up!”

  
The redhead’s gaze was still fixed firmly downwards, as if he were trying to memorise the stitching on his shoes, and Kageyama had to steer him out the way so he didn’t walk straight into someone’s rubbish bin.  
Taking a deep breath, the setter tried to calm down.

  
“Look,” he said, running the hand not gripping Hinata’s shoulder through his raven locks. “I was a little taken aback then, but okay. I know now. So what’s she like?”  
Hinata took a breath too.  
“She’s… great. She lives out of town, I met her when we were on holiday and it’s really far away but we exchanged email addresses and we talk all the ti-“  
_What? Tanaka said they met in junior high_.  
“What’s her name?” Kageyama asked, feeling confused but drawing it up to misremembering. He didn’t really want to know, but Hinata was still looking hurt from being snapped at and he figured he should at least feign being happy for him.  
“Her name’s Aya. Fujimoto Aya, and she’s beau-“  
“I thought Noya mentioned someone called Fujioka,” Kageyama said suspiciously, and Hinata coughed.  
“Um, I think he just said it wrong. Anyway, she’s really pretty and-“  
“Sorry, so what was her name?”

There was a beat, and then Hinata cringed. “I don’t know, what was the last name I said?”

A shocked silence followed.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, stopping completely still and staring at the boy opposite him. “What the hell?”  
Hinata had his eyes squeezed closed in embarrassment, and Kageyama waited for the confession to be blurted out. He didn’t have to wait long.  
“I’M SORRY,” Hinata wailed, face turning scarlet for the second time in less than an hour, “THEY WERE ASKING ME IF I WAS TAKING ANYONE AND IT SEEMS LIKE ALL OF YOU HAVE GIRLFRIENDS SO I JUST FIGURED IT WOULDN’T HURT TO LIE AND-“  
“You _lied_?!”

Hinata was looking completely mortified.

  
“I made her a facebook page and everything,” he said, and Kageyama wasn’t sure whether to laugh or shake him. “I took the photo from Google Images and-“  
”And you couldn’t be bothered to _memorise the name_?!”  
“I kept forgetting! They sound so similar! And did you really expect Tanaka to notice if I changed it?”  
He had a point, but Kageyama was still too amazed to concede it.  
“And you didn’t think they’d notice when you _arrived at the party without her_?”  
Hinata hung his head again.  
“I was planning to send Kuroo a message from her account the day before saying she was sick,” he said, and Kageyama finally started laughing.

“You made- a fake girlfriend- oh my god,” he choked out amid waves of helpless laughter, and then there was a flurry of punches and Hinata started hitting him, bike falling forgotten to the ground.

“Shut up you big jerk! I didn’t know what else to do and-“  
“Ow! You didn’t have to lie about it!”  
“Yes I did!”  
“Hinata, I don’t have a girlfriend either, and I don’t care.”

  
The punches stopped, and Hinata was looking up at him, all big golden eyes and swollen mouth.

  
“You don’t?”  
“No,” Kageyama said firmly. “You know that.”  
“But you went to stay with some girl named Shizuka, so I thought…”  
“Shizuka’s my _cousin_.”  
“Oh.” There was a pause. “Ohhhhhhh.”

  
He looked down again, but there was an odd smile widening on his face, and Kageyama felt his face heat up as he realised he was still clutching Hinata’s fists. He let go of them hurriedly.

  
“So not everyone has girlfriends. Actually, only Suga has a girlfriend, because Tanaka’s taking Saeko and Kiyoko would never go with Noya a million years and Daichi is never going to grow some balls and ask Yui properly. So you were worrying for nothing, idiot.”  
He resumed walking again, and after a while he heard Hinata pick up his bike and hurry along after him.  
As they reached the point where they split off for home, he paused and looked Hinata in the eye.  
“Besides, even if they did all have someone, that doesn’t mean anything. You’ll find someone too.”  
There was a pause, and then Hinata managed a soft “yeah.”  
“Idiot.”

And he walked off before Hinata could see him smile.

 

On his own ride home, Hinata felt an odd bubble of happiness work up his chest, untarnished by the fact that he was going to have to tell everyone on Monday that his girlfriend was fake.

 _You’ll find someone_ , Kageyama had said.

Hinata flew down the hill smiling.

_Maybe I already have._

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Gin Blossoms' song of the same name (check it out yo)
> 
> enjoy and review :)


End file.
